Master Assassin joins the Brawl (ON HOLD)
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Master Hand have notice Snake has been distance from the other Smashers. He worries about Snake when he tries to get close to a smasher, but Snake refuses to go near. Then, Master Hand goes to the one person who knows him better; Ike. Who else knows how Snake feels? The one and only Master Assassin; Ezio Auditore.
1. Chapter 1

Originally picture: It had Ezio from Soul Calibur 5 pose and showed Ezio Auditore joining the Brawl with white in the background. He was from the Assassin Creed Brotherhood to Soul Cailbur.

Now Picture: It has Ezio, Altaïr and Desmond on it. Ezio had his arms grip around Altair and Desmond's neck. Altaïr had frim scowl or frown on his face, Ezio had growing sneer on his face and Desmond has curious look in his eyes and facial expression.

* * *

Summary: Master Hand have notice Snake has been distance from the other Smashers. He worries about Snake when he tries to get close to a smasher, but Snake refuses to go near. Then, Master Hand goes to the one person who knows him better; Ike. Who else knows how Snake feels? The one and only Master Assassin; Ezio Auditore.

* * *

Chapter 1. Getting Snake close to the Smashers

Start of Master Hand's POV,

I had called for Snake in my office to talk about his current mood. He has been distance from others except for Ike.

Snake: *opens the door* What do you want, boss?

I: Snake, I know you adore your space...*trails off a bit*

Snake: What do you want? *pulls out cigarette before lighting it and taking a smoke* I haven't got all day.

I: I want you to mingle or well talk to the other smashers beside Ike.

Snake glared at me indicating no. I balled up my only hand before releasing it. 'He is so different. All I want him to do is talk to some or listen to what they have to say. Is that hard for him?' I thought shortly.

I: Snake, all I want you to do is talk to some of them or listen to what they have to say.

Snake: *crosses arms* Look, people don't like killers like me. The only friend I got here is Ike, so why do you think I rarely talk to people?

I: You are very complex, yet very smart. Let's say I bring someone from a different world who would you want here? *gives him a half wave off*

Snake: I don't fucking know! *growls clearly annoyed* Someone like me, I guess.

I: Alright then, you may leave or do as you wish.

Snake grunts and closes the door as I get an idea, but maybe Ike can help me with this.

End of Master's POV and Start of Ike's POV,

Master: Ike, please report to my office...

I waited for a bit to see Snake walking to his room. Let me guess he try to get Snake to make friends with the others.

Master: NOW!

I nodded to the others excusing myself and gave Snake a friendly smile as he nodded at me. He looked annoyed and slightly ticked off. I wondered a bit about that before leaving it alone and heading to Master's office.

Inside Master Hand's office,

Master: Ike, do you know anyone that could relate to Snake in anyway?

I: May I have a moment to think about it, please?

Master waved off saying go ahead. 'Who can relate to Snake? Hmmm...what was that man that Snake always talked with such hate; Liquid? Best not to bring him here. Who else does he talk about so fondly? Scorpion...Not worth it. I mean he is number 1 in his game, but he might be a little too much. Who else does he talk about so often? Ezio Auditore...a possibility. Sure, Ezio is the Master Assassin, but he knows not to kill people and he does have more personality than Altaïr and Connor combined. Yep, going with Ezio.' I thought tapping my cheek.

I: How about the Master Assassin; Ezio Auditore?

Master: An assassin running aroud killing everyone, no!

I: He is the only one that knows not to kill just anybody. We could bring Liquid, but Snake and him might try to kill each other. We could have Scorpion here, but he might try and kill everybody. The only one that won't kill people here is Ezio and Snake often talks about him like he was his best friend or something. *sighs a bit*

Master seemed to understand why I'm trying to help him. I shrugged slightly.

I: I surely hope this helped you somewhat. *looks up at him*

Master: This is fine, Ike. You don't have to apologize for any reason. *waves it off* I thank you for assisting me.

I smiled slightly as I nodded shortly.

Master: Can you try to get Snake to listen to at least Pit, Ike? I have other matters to attend to.

I: I will try, but I may not be successful.

Master: As long as you try. You are dismissed!

I nodded as I opened the door and leaving while closing the door. I walked down the hall in till I saw Pit. I walked up to him.

I: Pit, do you dislike Snake?

Pit: No, why did you ask that?

I: Master Hand wants me to get Snake more friends or well try to get Snake more friends.

Pit: I see what you mean. Well then, let's talk to Snake!

I: Please try to be careful. He is very irate today.

Pit nodded as we walked to Snake's room. I had knocked on the door as we heard the door creaked open.

Snake: What do you want?!

Pit: *flinches* I just want to talk to you.

Snake: *glares at him before sighing* Fine then.

We heard a bunch of locks being unlocked. Pit had an anime sweat drop above his head as my right brow twitches shortly. The door open and we saw Snake's grey room that didn't smell like smoke. It was like a house well at least a small house.

Snake: Welcome to my room. *spreads arms around in gesturing way* Make yourselves comfortable. *sits in a chair*

Pit: Wow, Snake! This is impressive! *gives him a small smile*

Snake smirked back at him. I nodded looking around as Pit asked for permission to sit somewhere with his eyes.

Snake: You can sit anywhere that is comfortable to you, Pit. *pulls out book and reads*

Pit grinned as he chose Snake's spinning chair and sat in it. Snake chuckled dryly at Pit's choice as I sat on the bed. 'He hasn't maybe a wrong move yet.' I thought rubbing my face swiftly.

End of Ike's POV and Start of Ezio's POV,

I yawned loudly as I stretched out my body. I grasped a giant HAND!? 'What the hell?!' I thought as I seen Villa from the sky. I stabbed the hand with my small dagger.

?: Please restrain from hurting me, Ezio.

I: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? *is panicking* WHERE ARE WE GOING!

Master: I am Master Hand, you can address me as Master, boss, or leader.

I nodded cautiously as a portal appear and we went though it. 'Please let me meet someone I am familiar with.' I thought nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Photograph

* * *

Start of Ezio's POV,

I landed on my feet as Master Hand had dropped me. 'Where the actually hell am I?' I thought looking around a bit. I stood up feeling much more lean. I saw water to see that I'm an adult a 28 year old. I rubbed my facial hair. Master Hand seemed to be calling for someone. I seen a princess with a pink fluffyish dress and she was skipping.

?: Hello, Master Hand! Who is this?

Master: This Ezio Auditore. Ezio, this Princess Peach or Toadstool.

I: Hello, Peach. *gives her a friendly wave*

Peach: *waves back shyly* Why is he here?

Master: He is joining our crew aka competing in the Brawl.

I: I didn't agree to that! *glares at the floating hand*

Peach: *giggles* Nobody did, he just forced us to do this cause we are considered famous.

I: Famous? For what? *arches a brow confusedly*

Master: I didn't tell you that...Well...

Peach: Well, heroes like Mario and Sonic are famous by how many times they saved the day.

I: So, it's something like Hero work?

Master: Kinda, you'll learn about the others soon.

I: OTHERS!? *eyes widened*

Peach grabbed my hands and begins walking me out the room. I feel kinda stupid right now as we walked together. I stopped causing her to crash into my chest. I hear a familiar voice talking to two other voices.

Peach: Are you alright? *looks up at my hooded face*

I: Yes, I am fine. I'm just wondering where I will be staying at like which room? *looks down at her*

Peach: *smiles* Alright then!

We kept walking in till we reached a room with the Assassin's Creed logo. Peach kissed my nose before skipping off. I smiled before opening my room's door and closed it as soon as I entered. My room had everything that I wanted. It had family photos, my father's old equipment, my old blades, pouches, pictures of me, Altaïr, Connor, Edward and Desmond, and old clothing. I jumped on my king size bed laying there stretching out my arms, legs and body.

End of Ezio's POV and Outside the door,

Everyone except for Peach (who knew about him), Snake, Ike and Pit (who were still in Snake's room) are wondering whose the new smasher. Fortunately, Master Hand told them to wait in till the ball which was going to be tonight. Ezio heard voices, but ignored them before sleeping letting out soft snores. He tossed and turned in the bed before falling off the bed with a thud. He groaned softly holding his stomach. He heard people mumbling their concerns for him. He hugged himself for warmth thinking about the past.

With Snake, Ike and Pit,

Pit: Umm...Snake?

Snake: *looks up at him* What's up?

Pit: Can you...umm...never mind! *waves hands around*

Ike: He wants you to tell us more about Ezio.

Snake: Well, where do you want me to begin? *puts his book down*

Pit: Well, uh hmm...how long do you know him?

Snake: 15 years went by very fast. I know him since I was a rookie soldier and he was a kind, playful, compassionate, yet prideful man in family. He was against the Pazzi or templars as they are know. He wasn't the assassin or Master Assassin you know him now.

The two teens listened to him interested in Ezio. Snake smirked at their curiosity of the assassin. He thought about Ezio before and now, but he kept Ezio's secrets to himself.

Snake: His father and two brothers had got killed with a simple hanging that's how it all started. Ezio was a young assassin with a plan for revenge. He still had his mother and sister which was fortunate, but he let his emotions get the best of him only because of his family. That was when we were young and dumb.

Pit: Then, what happen between you two?

Snake: I'm getting to that, Pit. We met again this time we had changed more serious, deadly and calm. We learned everything about each other to realize we are exactly like brothers in our own way. I was the only friend he considered a brother not even Leonardo Da Vinci was his brother. This time he fought for Justice for the people who have been wronged by the pazzi and I was saving and/or killing people. We were considered heroes, but we keep telling them we weren't heroes. Heroes don't kill people.

Ike: Wow, and then what happened?

Snake: After that, the man know as Subject 17 died at the age of 25 and we saw each other. We had talked for hours then Ezio disappeared back to his timeline. We never saw each other again except Ezio left a picture. *pulls out a photo* It had Ezio and me when we were young and dumb. They had gotten a new subject and Ezio was different cold, sad almost depressed is what I saw out of him. After that happened, we never, ever saw each other again.

Ike sighed sadly as Pit looked down feeling bad for Ezio and Snake. Then, a song came on about this situation.

 _Photograph by Nickelback_

 _ **Photograph"**_

 _ **Look at this photograph**_  
 _ **Every time I do it makes me laugh**_  
 _ **How did our eyes get so red?**_  
 _ **And what the hell is on Joey's head?**_

 _ **And this is where I grew up**_  
 _ **I think the present owner fixed it up**_  
 _ **I never knew we'd ever went without**_  
 _ **The second floor is hard for sneaking out**_

 _ **And this is where I went to school**_  
 _ **Most of the time had better things to do**_  
 _ **Criminal record says I broke in twice**_  
 _ **I must have done it half a dozen times**_

 _ **I wonder if it's too late**_  
 _ **Should I go back and try to graduate?**_  
 _ **Life's better now than it was back then**_  
 _ **If I was them I wouldn't let me in**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Oh, god, I**_

 _ **Every memory of looking out the back door**_  
 _ **I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_  
 _ **Every memory of walking out the front door**_  
 _ **I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_

 _ **Remember the old arcade**_  
 _ **Blew every dollar that we ever made**_  
 _ **The cops hated us hangin' out**_  
 _ **They say somebody went and burned it down**_

 _ **We used to listen to the radio**_  
 _ **And sing along with every song we know**_  
 _ **We said someday we'd find out how it feels**_  
 _ **To sing to more than just the steering wheel**_

 _ **Kim's the first girl I kissed**_  
 _ **I was so nervous that I nearly missed**_  
 _ **She's had a couple of kids since then**_  
 _ **I haven't seen her since god knows when**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Oh, god, I**_

 _ **Every memory of looking out the back door**_  
 _ **I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_  
 _ **Every memory of walking out the front door**_  
 _ **I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_

 _ **I miss that town**_  
 _ **I miss the faces**_  
 _ **You can't erase**_  
 _ **You can't replace it**_  
 _ **I miss it now**_  
 _ **I can't believe it**_  
 _ **So hard to stay**_  
 _ **Too hard to leave it**_

 _ **If I could I relive those days**_  
 _ **I know the one thing that would never change**_

 _ **Every memory of looking out the back door**_  
 _ **I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_  
 _ **Every memory of walking out the front door**_  
 _ **I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_  
 _ **It's hard to say it, time to say it**_  
 _ **Goodbye, goodbye.**_

 _ **Look at this photograph**_  
 _ **Every time I do it makes me laugh**_  
 _ **Every time I do it makes me...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A ball for Ezio's honor Part 1.

Start of Snake's POV,

I just exited my room to see everyone crowded by a room. I tsked at this and walked down the hall to the left. I seen Peach who was eating a peach which was funny and kinda adorable in my eyes.

* * *

Snake's relationships with Females

Peach: Possible girlfriend or lover

Rosalinda: Matchmaker and friend

Samus: Ex girlfriend

Zelda: Best female Friend

* * *

I smirked at her as she beamed at me. I stalked over to her with a amused smirk. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

Peach: *smiles lightly* Hi, Snake.

I: Hello, Princess. What the news about the new smasher? *grabs an apple*

Peach: Sorry, Snake. *smirks* Master Hand told me to keep it a secret!

I: Hmph, why? *bites down on apple*

Peach: *grins* I might tell you for a *blushes shyly* kiss.

I grinned at her leaning down only to lick some juice off of her, the peach juice. She pouted with redden cheeks as I chuckled slyly.

I: You do taste sweet, Princess.

Peach: I'll bet I'll taste sweeter if you kiss me. *grins*

I: No, you would be more than sweet at that point. *licks my lips*

Peach smiled before leaving a kiss on my cheek. My smirk grew into a smile as we gotten closer than before. 'I want to kiss her so bad. She tangles me up in her charming ways.' I thought kissing her lips. She kissed back softly before I pulled away. I bite down in my apple as Peach talked about how lonely she was. I nodded listening to her words as she smiled at me. I threw away my finished apple as she threw away her peach.

With Ezio,

He had a paragraph to read when he greeted all the smashers.

"Thank you for letti-"

He crumbled up the paper. The rest was stupid to read like he was a fucking zombie or something. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place and the ball was at night formal attire. He mentally rolled his eyes at this. There stood a white tuxedo with a red tie and matching white dress shoes. He began to write his own paragraph.

 _I don't know why I'm here or what I'm doing here. Master Hand just grabbed me out of my world and into this one. He even prepared my speech for me which was okay, I guess. I may only know a few of you. I have a feeling that you probably don't trust me yet. I am willing to earn your trust if you'll let me earn it. I know what your thinking Master Assassin come to kill or hurt us all and your wrong. It's really great to meet you all. Now, I'm just babbling on and on and on about this._

He stop writing and reread the paragraph to himself before smiling slightly. He heard tapping on the window. He quickly pulled over his Assassin's hood which happens to be ebony black. He had his throwing knives ready.

Snake: HEY, OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW! *taps window harder*

It was just Snake who was sitting on a ledge waiting for the new smasher to open the window. Ezio put away his throwing knives before smiling slightly and taking off his hood. Snake growled annoyed as he examine the bedspreads. Ezio opened the window causing Snake to fall in and Ezio snickered.

Ezio: Snake, you okay?

Snake: *pained groan* Barely, Auditore!

Ezio laughed at Snake who glared before smirking. Ezio had calmed down his laughter eventually as Snake stopped holding his head in pain.

Snake: So, your the new smasher?

Ezio: Yeah, I am.

Snake stands up and sees the crumbled up paper. Ezio sighed before handing him the crumbled up paper. Snake read this before laughing as Ezio scowled furiously at him.

Ezio: Snake, your such a bully!

Snake: I'm not sorry, Ezzi.

Ezio: Don't call me that, stupid!

Snake smirked at the furious Ezio who glared at him. Ezio fall back on his bed chuckling ever so lightly. Snake sat beside him before laying beside him. The assassin grinned at the best kept secret who sighed slightly amused. They watched videos about Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Black Flag while drinking scotch and rum. A drunk Snake is a happy drunk and a drunk Ezio is emotional drunk. They never hold their liquor after 290, 000 drinks. Snake laughed as Ezio cried about Edward's drinking problem caught onto them. Snake had rolling in the floor out of silliness as Ezio wiped away his tears.

Two hours later,

Snake groaned loudly as he sat up. He reeked of beer, scotch and rum. His head ached loudly as he looked around to see he was in Ezio's room. They passed out of too much to drink or being drunk. Yep, they had their very second hangover as Snake clucthed his head to try and stop the pain. He helped himself up and on to the bed. Ezio whimpered as Snake sat on his leg accidentally.

Ezio: Snake, ow!

Snake: Sorry and not so loud!

Ezio: What happen?

Snake: I think we were drunk and stuff happened.

Ezio: I told you Edward drinking problem has caught on to us.

Snake grinned a trademark grin that most of the smashers hadn't seen. Ezio covered his mouth before limping over to the bathroom. Snake know that their hangover was gonna be bad, but hey at least they didn't wake up naked next to each other. He heard retching noises and covers his mouth shallow before shaking lightly. He then heard the toilet flushed and saw Ezio walking to his bed burying his head in the pillow groaning loudly. Snake suddenly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Ezio heard retching noises knowing Snake felt just the same as him. He then heard the toilet flushed and saw Snake walked out and to Ezio's bed and called face first in the pillow wincing slightly. They just had to drink, didn't they? They let out a muffled long sigh at this. The two needed a much deserved nap for this. The two slept for another two or three hours or so.

With Sonic,

Sonic raced down the hall, but stopped seeing the Assassin's Creed logo and grinned happily before bolting down the hall yelling WHOO! in a excited manner. He heard loud groans hinting for him to shut up. Sonic grinned heading to Rosalinda's room or Rosie as he likes to call her. He was very happy that "he" was here, but knew Master Hand was gonna kill him if he told anyone.

With Zelda,

She was reading her book when Peach basically skipped to her happily. Zelda looked at her before smiling at her best female friend.

Zelda: Peach, your happy. I wonder why.

Peach: Snake kissed me! Kya~!

Zelda: Peach, you know you can't keep this act up forever.

Peach: I know, but I love him truly and I don't want to hurt him or Samus.


End file.
